Shadow Cooper and the Gang in the Reawakening of Clockwork
by lgbt4ever
Summary: 5 years later Shadow and the Gang are now teens! They have made quite the name for themselves. Shadow still doesn't know who she really is, Felix still isn't a team player, and Stripes well is just Stripes. If it wasn't bad enough that the world's fate lies in their hands, and a trio of Inpsectors are hot on their trails and will stop at nothing to c them behind bars. M 4 a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Cooper and The Gang in Clockwork's Awakening

Characters- All the old one except these few new characters. (Some characters will be introduced later on in the story.)

Derrik- An Australian dingo with brown eyes. He wears sunglasses, has short light brown spiky hair, and wears a brown leathery jacket with dark blue jeans. Derrik is from Australia and used to be a bounty hunter before he decided to turn a new leaf. Derrik is bisexual and likes both Shadow and Stripes later on in the story. Derrik is very intelligent but focuses more on his looks. Derrick's weapon is a large katana that slices through anything.

Natalia- Light brown wolf with a nasty attitude. He is a spy for the C.I.A but on the side he helps criminals find their prey for large sums of cash. He only cares for himself. He wears wife beater and black sweatpants. His weapons include his incredible ability of going undercover without detection and all type of spy stuff. (Night vision goggles, built in walkie talkies, jetpacks, weaponry only the C.I.A has access to)

**So here is the sequel! I made this chapter longer because I am trying to do three ff's at once. Anyways enjoy uhm yeah hey if you want to put a character in here let me know. ENJOY. :D**

Chapter One

"Hurry up Sly Inspector Feline and Rovera are on their way to the door." I ignore Felix and concentrate on the priceless red ruby in front of me. I slowly put my hand in the glass class that is surrounded by deadly red lasers like the ones in the movies. "Stripes hold them off while Shadow takes her precious time."

Felix if you want to put your hands in this deadly glass case go ahead. Matter of a fact when I die from the fatal zap because you want me to hurry you take a whack at it. I look in the corner of my eye and see that Felix sees my point. I wrap my fingers over the orange sized ruby. I squeeze tightly and slowly pull out. I hold it in the air and admire it. It's beautiful!

One of Feline's plasma bullet shoots the ruby out of my hand, barely missing my fingers. I run to the emerald. "Watch out!" Felix spider legs stops Rovera's giant boomerang. "Pay attention," hissed Felix. I roll my eyes and enjoy the sight of the ruby. I quickly put it in my blue backpack and pull out my cane.

Stripes picks Rovera up since he doesn't hit women. She kicks and punches him while feline and Felix go at it. Every time those two get in the same room it's so violent. A few years back they both fought with their bare hands until their faces oozed blood. Felix opens his palms and shoots acid at Feline out of his new acidic gloves. Feline back flips out of the way. Felix gives chase. I decide to go help Stripes knowing he needed the help. "Look lady I don't want to hurt you." "We just want to take the jewel and get out of here."

"I still don't know why Talons let you guys go." "You all are common criminals even you my sweet Shadow," yelled Rovera as she stared me down. Rovera gets her legs free and kicks Stripes in the jaw and sends him flying. I swing my cane at Rovera who uses her boomerang as a shield. You got faster over the years. I remember when you couldn't even throw that thing. "Don't remind me my sweet." She twirls the boomerang around but I jump over it. I try to sweep her feet but she sees through my attack. She jumps over and back flips off of my face.

I fall to the ground and clench my jaw in my hand. She gets on top of me and pins me down. "I finally got you where I want." She licks her lips and laughs. "I'm coming Shadow," roared Stripes. "Not so fast mate," said a strange voice. Rovera doesn't bother looking up. Stripes is struck down in the back by a dingo.

Stripes falls on the ground with the dingo's foot in his back. "Looks like I got a big one," laughed the Australian dingo. "Get off of me!" Stripes quickly gets up and picks the dingo up by his ankle and throws him. The dingo is sent flying to the second floor of the museum.

"I'm coming Shadow." I try to free myself but Rovera's grip is tight. I look back at Stripes and see a sharp blade coming straight towards his head. Duck Stripes! NOW! Stripes falls to the ground barely avoiding the katana that was hurled at him. "Don't kill him we are trying to arrest them," hissed Feline as she avoided one of Felix's spider legs.

"It's been a good what five years." "Now it's time for the Cooper gang to retire." Rovera kisses my neck and laughs at my reaction. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs. I jab my knee roughly in her lower abdomen and seize my chance to get free.

Let's meet back at the safe house. We don't have much time to play today. "You three are going nowhere," hissed Feline who shoots a plasma bullet at Felix's shoulder. He holds back a scream and retreats. His spider legs go back in his hi0tech bag. His backpack transforms into a jetpack. "This guy better be legit."

"My prey is going nowhere," laughed the dingo. Stripes smashes the ground under the dingo and makes a bolt for it while he tries to keep his balance. I dash for the window knowing there is a pipe on the side of the building. Rovera throws her boomerang at me. I barely front flip in time before it goes out the window. I sigh and jump on the pipe. I don't look down knowing I'll let go.

I am still afraid of heights. "How did they escape," hissed Feline. "After them!" "I got Shadow."

"You are no fun," whined Rovera. I land quickly on the ground and sigh a breathe of relief. My relief is short lived as I see Feline using her sharp claws to climb down the building. I make a run for the safe house. I try to lose her through the alleys of the city but she is much faster then when were younger. She shoots at me with both of her guns and almost shoots my ear off. I quickly turn a sharp corner and see dumpsters. I smile knowing how I was going to lose her.

I dash through alley to alley until I am at the same alley. I quickly jump head first in the dumpster. I hold my breathe afraid she was going to find me. "Where did that thief go?" "Come out and face me like a real woman," yelled Feline. I hold back a laugh knowing Feline's face is so adorable when she gets mad. Well it's cute all the time. "Not again!" I hear her deadly claws rake across a building. I poke my head out slightly and see she is climbing up a building. She shoots some plasma bullets in the air and screams my name. "SHADOW COOPER I WILL ARREST YOU!

I slowly slide out of the dumpster and make my way out. I look at her and smile. I love you too.

This guy better not be a waste of time. I grow tired of these meddling cops and now a third has been added to the collection. "Why run?" We are not harming anyone. Stop chasing us and go after the real criminals. "You are the real criminals." "You and your gang." "You are wanted in almost every country." We have never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it. I push the full speed button on my jetpack

"That may be so but you need to be taken in for your long lists of crimes." I sigh and push the full speed button. In seconds I lose the Inspector who doesn't give chase. I fly towards the safe house. On my way there I see Stripes that savage running from that new Inspector.

I watch curious how he was going to escape his pursuer. Stripes stops at a car and picks it up. He throws it at the dingo who quickly rolls out of the way. Stripes picks up another car and throws it again except this time the dingo stands still with his sword face up. The katana cuts the car in half. Stripes runs again while the dingo chases after him. Enough of this! I fly down on Stripes and pick him.

Why are you so heavy? "Thanks Felix I was in trouble back then." Two metallic arms sprout out o my backpack and replace my hands. I scream in pain as I feel the blade cut my leg. I fly up in the air so the new Inspector can't throw his stupid sword at me. "Are you okay?" How come I'm the only motherfucker to get hit? "I'll take that as a no." "Shut the hell up before I drop you."

We arrive back at the safe house to meet this Natalia. Shadow is talking to some hooded person. Felix lets me go and groans in pain at his wound. "Are you okay?" asked a worried Shadow. I look down at his wound and see that it isn't too deep. The dingo could have cut it off but he held back. Felix suck it up you baby look at my body. My body is covered in scars. "Shut up before I kill you." "And it's not that one that hurts." "It's my shoulder." His shirt has a giant hole in it. His right shoulder is badly burned. "She has changed her bullets." "It's like fire and it hurts like hell." "What can I get?" "I am no doctor but could you get some alcohol and bandages for my ankle."

What about your burn? "Get some Vaseline." "That's it?" "Hurry up please!" I stare at the hooded guy who just watches in silence. Shadow quickly returns wit a mess of supplies. She throws them next to Felix who is withering in pain. I hold him down while Shadow pours alcohol on his somewhat deep cut. He screams and kicks at the air. Shortly after he clams down and Shadow wraps his ankles in bandages.

Felix sits up and snatches the Vaseline from Shadow and rubs it on his shoulder. He quickly walks in the safe house with us right behind him. "I am so embarrassed." The safe house in Japan isn't much. We have a TV in the living room, an Xbox One that we stole, a three thousand refrigerator in the kitchen that we stole as well, a small bathroom with a shower, and Felix's computers and junk are behind the couch.

The hooded man walks in the safe house. Felix lies down on the couch and groans. "Next time one of you guys is going to get shout." Shadow and I look at each other and laugh. "So do you have my payment?" Shadow hands him the giant red ruby. The hooded man holds it up in the air to examine it. He pulls back his hoodie and gives Shadow a handshake.

"My name is Natalia." What kind of name is Natalia? Shadow busts out laughing. The cream wolf looks at us and waits for both of us to stop laughing. "Sit down so I can tell you your next target." "Harry." "These names are dumb," sighed Shadow. "She is the queen of the underworld in Japan." "She is about in your age group." "Harry or Harrieta was orphaned as a kid because of the Yakuza who killed her parents who were the leaders of their rival gang." "Harrieta rose from the slums and became the new leader of the Yakuza by being merciless and using her sex as a weapon."

"She avenged her parents but grew to love causing harm to others." "Talons came to her and recruited her to be her general since she knows a lot of criminal gangs." "So we are facing a big time thug?" "Sounds easy enough." "Claws was easy work." "Claws was just the beginning and the Clockwork gang will be after you soon enough." "Please it's been five years and they still haven't come after us," said Shadow who chuckles a little. "Trust me their leader will come for you and I fear not even you three can take him on."

"Who is this leader and what makes him so dangerous?" "I am not sure but I will keep you in the loop." "For now I must head back to America before I am missed." "Thanks for my payment and good luck."

"Oh and don't die you three are my favorite clientele."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**So I have nothing better to do so here is two chapters. Uhm tell me what you think so far? Are the chapters too short? I think so but yeah ENJOY :D**

I do my paperwork in the Interpol Office while Rovera licks her ice cream and Derrik talks loudly on his phone to some guy he has been messing around with for a few weeks. "Hey Derrik when are you going to let him know you are only playing him?" "Shh he doesn't need to know that."  
"Hold on a second." He pushes the button I assume is mute and screams at Rovera. "He doesn't need to know that I'm not faithful," yelled the dingo in his sexy accent. "It's not nice to play with someone's feelings."

Rovera once was in love but he became a criminal and it all went downhill from there. "Well I don't care." "It's fun." "People's emotions are not yours to toy with you savage." "Blah blah blah." "When you stop messing with that thief I'll become honest." I look up from my paperwork to look at Rovera's face. She looks down at her ice-cream and opens her mouth to say something but doesn't. "Shadow is just different." "Uh huh." "Anyways back to my phone call."

Shadow isn't different. She is a common criminal like the others. "But she and her friends have never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it." Doesn't matter they break laws. I cut no slack for criminals. I look up at my child hood friend and sigh. Leave that snake alone or else she will bite you.

Now would you two take this outside? "I was about to leave anyways." Rovera throws her ice cream in the trash can and slams the door on the way out. Ever since you left it hasn't been the same. Why did you leave us? We need you! I need you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been a week since the incident at the museum. I walk through the city to go to the local Baskin Robins for my nightly treat after my night patrol. When I enter I see Shadow, Stripes, and Felix. "Hmm I guess it's time to make a run for it."

Shadow turns to me and winks. I grab my walkie talkie and push the button. "What?" screamed Feline. Sorry false alarm. Wait. I uhm want to talk to you guys. "Yeah right," said Stripes as he gulps down his chocolate ice cream cone. Felix just stares at me with suspicious eyes. "What would you like to talk about gorgroes?" Oh how I loved when Shadow flirted with me.

I want to know why you guys are criminals. "Maybe we should go outside," sighed Felix. "We are not criminals." "Criminals take from and hurt the innocent." "We have never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it." "Claws," blurted Stripes. But Feline says criminals are criminals. "Stop listening to that bitter cat," hissed Felix.

I have nothing against you guys but I am an officer of the law, but lately I have been so empty. "Why?" asked Stripes who is eating Felix's double scooped ice cream. I don't know. Maybe because Talons died. I don't know. Taking down criminals bores me and I grow tired of it. We are making no difference in the world. We take down big time criminals but you guys actually are taking down the big shots. Heck you guys are going after the Clockwork Gang.

Most people would cower in fear at their name. "Not us," belched Stripes. Felix groans in anger and hisses at Stripes who just laughs. "Well I hope you find out whatever is missing in your life because I know who you felt." "When we back at the orphanage years ago I felt so unsatisfied." Even back then you three were trouble. I'm actually glad Talons let you guys go. "Me too." "Sorry he died." He wanted it that way. Anyways thanks for hearing my problems. "It's okay." "Yeah stop by anytime," said Felix in the fakest voice ever.

"Oh and Stripes sorry for being so rough." "I don't really like hurting anyone but I don't want Feline thinking I am going soft on criminals I- er mean you guys." Shadow gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "If only you were Feline." "Ta ta Inspector." I stand in the darkness and rub my cheek ever so lightly.

I'm so in love with a criminal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We all sit around my projector and listen to my plan to take down Harry. Harry is a white furred she-bunny who can turn quite the number of heads. Stripes howls like a savage. "She is cute but not like my Feline." Shut up and listen to the plan.

Harry's guards consist of the Menacing Mongooses, the Terrifying Terriers, and the Elusive Eagles.

"What's with those cool names?" "Yeah I like them." Shut up! We will need some disguises so Stripes you know what to do. Then we will need to find Harry's hideouts and get a closer eye of our opponent. Harry is very secretive and likes to keep her secrets secrets.

Lastly after part one we will need to frame Harry for a crime that will force her underground. Then we shall follow her to her last remaining base. "What's the crime?" You'll see when we get to that part. "Will there be any climbing?" I look at Shadow and sigh. No. _I have to tell her soon. The time will be on us soon. _

I watch Rovera, Derrick, and Feline round up the last of the bank robbers. I sigh with boredom and look at the beautifully lit sky. I wait until her two meddling cop friends are gone before I approach her. I fall down in front of her with my cape hiding my body. Only my pure blood red eyes are exposed.

She gasps loudly and falls on her butt. I mean you no harm. Just listen to me. The look of pure fear sends a jolt of happiness through me. She backs up and attempts to scream. My cape grows a pair of hands and covers her mouth. Please be quiet before I rip your tongue out.

I know you desire more than just catching petty criminals. I know you desire that Cooper. "Cooper?" "The Coopers are dead." "The last Cooper was Sly Cooper and you killed him." I wish that was true but sadly he escaped and left his offspring at that orphanage. I let it all sink in her head first before I continue to speak.

"Why did you approach me?" Because I think we can help each other out. "How?" I'll give you Shadow and Talons back, plus when I take over the world I'll spare you and any of those you choose.

"Shadow and her friends will stop you." I think not. Logically she can't. She doesn't even know that she is a Cooper. "What?" I stare into her eyes and smile. I don't even need to hypnotize this one. "I can't betray my friends." You won't I'll spare all of them and when I take over crime will be eradicated just like you desire it to be.

"That's impossible." I chuckle a little and lift my arm. My eyes begin turning into swirls and I show he what her utopia would be like.

Statues of me are everywhere. The sky is pitch black and my minions rule the world. The world has no crime but it is under my complete control. Shadow and Rovera are at a café kissing. Her friend Feline and partner Derrick are sparring with Talons who I bought back to life.

I quickly end the vision and watch her face become dull. "Please take me back!" You know what to do. Call me when you are ready. Your every desire can be yours.

I land in front of my prisoner and laugh. "Rovera won't fall for your mind games." It's too late. Soon I'll get that Feline and the whole Cooper Gang. Then Clockwork will be bought to life! "You won't succeed." "If Feline or Rovera don't stop you then Shadow and her friends will!" I turn my back on my prisoner and bare my sharp talons. My talons are as sharp as they come. I run my seven inch talons claws down the brick wall and take in the wonderful torturous sounds they make.

"AHHHH!" "T-T-They will stop." What makes you think that? "Because they have heart which can't be manipulated by your mind control." We'll see how much heart they have left after I take everything they care about away!


End file.
